The Heart Wants What It Wants
by Naileen
Summary: -¿Qué ves en mí que ames tanto, Juvia? -dijo él dolido. -¡Gray-sama, Juvia haría cualquier cosa por verlo feliz! La chica lloró preguntándose si algún día él tendría la valentía de luchar por lo que de verdad amaba. Cada lágrima de la peliazul se le clavaba a él en el corazón cómo una estaca de hielo. A fin de cuentas, el hielo no puede existir sin el agua. /One Shot/ /Spoilers/


Fairy Tail y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Pero la historia es totalmente producto de mi imaginación.

One Shot Gruvia, mi OTP -al menos de Fairy Tail-. El título hace mención a la canción **The Heart Wants What It Wants** de la cantante Selena Gomez (cantante que no escucho casi nunca pero que tiene alguna canción, cómo esta que, me encanta). En fin, ¡saludos!

* * *

La chica de cabellos azulados se encontraba en una habitación a lo lejos del horizonte. Donde lo vio, solo, cómo era de esperarse en él. Sabía a ciencia cierta que él se encontraba allí. Su corazón se lo había dicho. Y su corazón, difícilmente se equivocaba con Gray. Porque ella podía sentir cuando él estaba bien y cuando él estaba mal. Y, por desgracia, esta vez, él se encontraba sumido en la más onda tristeza, por mucho que él no lo dijese, Juvia podía, una vez más, sentir todo el dolor de Gray. Ya que, el dolor de él, era el dolor de ella. Y eso, nadie podía negarlo.

-Gray-sama… -susurró la chica tímidamente, con los nervios a flor de piel al verlo en una esquina, sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana.

-¿Qué diablos quieres, Juvia? ¿Has vuelto a seguirme de nuevo? -preguntó él. Pero al momento una risa escapó de sus labios. No sabía por qué preguntaba, si ya conocía la respuesta.

-Juvia solo quería ver si Gray-sama se encontraba bien.

-Estoy perfectamente. Déjame solo. -dijo él, de mala gana. Pero se martilleó mentalmente por haber sido tan duro con ella. -Juvia, necesito estar solo, por favor.

-¡Pero Juvia cree que Gray-sama no está bien! ¡No debería de estar solo! -exclamó la peliazul.

-¿Qué más da que esté solo o acompañado? De todas maneras -dijo él, cruzándose de brazos y girándose para mirarla a los ojos-, no creo que nadie, aparte de ti, requiera mi presencia.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Todos quieren y necesitan a Gray-sama. Cómo Juvia… -dijo mientras intentaba bajar la vista y no ver los ojos de Gray.

Esos ojos grises eran la perdición de Juvia. Bueno, todo en Gray era la perdición de Juvia. Su pelo, sus ojos, su cicatriz en la frente, -esa que siempre había deseado poder acariciar- aquella cadena que llevaba siempre colgando del cuello, su musculado y buen formado cuerpo, -ese con el que a todas horas deseaba que fuese suyo una y otra vez- su personalidad, su forma de ser. Juvia sabía perfectamente que detrás de aquella faceta de chico solitario con el corazón de hielo tan frío, se encontraba un hombre que quería a sus amigos. Qué amaba a su gremio. Pero sobretodo, veía a un hombre harto de sufrir y de aquella soledad que él se negaba a dejar.

-Juvia no se irá de aquí sin Gray-sama.

-¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto, Juvia? ¿Qué ves en mí que ames tanto? ¿Qué admiras de mí? ¿De verdad me amas tanto o tan solo es un capricho? -dijo él mientras cerraba los ojos, abatido. No sonaba enfadado, ni despectivo. Se podía notar a distancia que el tono de su voz era un tono triste. Eso solo hizo que Juvia se mordiese el labio inferior, dolida. Aunque le costase la vida entera, le demostraría que lo quería de verdad.

-¡Gray-sama! Juvia lo ama más que a nada en el mundo. ¿Por qué cree que es mentira? Juvia haría cualquier cosa por verlo contento. Cualquier cosa. Porque si Gray-sama sonríe, Juvia sonríe. Si Gray-sama sufre, Juvia sufre. Si Gray-sama es feliz, Juvia es feliz. Juvia solo quiere -dijo la chica, a la que se le escaparon las lágrimas- solo quiere… verlo feliz. Sin importar el precio a pagar. Aún sí Gray-sama no ama a Juvia, Juvia está bien sabiendo que todo va bien. Porque Juvia jamás podrá olvidar todo lo que vivió junto a Gray-sama. Todo. Las luchas, las risas, los encuentros. Todos los momentos vividos juntos. Las veces que Gray-sama ha puesto su vida en peligro por salvar a Juvia. Lo que pasó en Tártaros… -la chica hizo una pausa, arrepintiéndose de decir lo último, pero ya estaba dicho-. Juvia jamás podrá olvidar a Gray-sama ni dejar de amarlo. Esta es la historia de una chica a la que nadie aceptaba por cómo era, pero que al conocer a un chico cambió. Todo en ella cambió. Su personalidad, su forma de ver el mundo. También su forma de amar. De amar a sus amigos, a sus compañeros, a su gremio, pero, sobretodo, de amar. Del significado de esa simple palabra. Ese cálido sentimiento que a Juvia todo el mundo le negó. Eso que siempre quiso tanto, pero que nunca pudo tener. Eso que solo Gray-sama le dio. ¡Juvia se entregaría una y otra vez a Gray-sama sin pedirle nada a cambio! ¡Te amo, Gray-sama! -terminó de decir la chica y estalló en lágrimas.

Él, por su parte, lo único que hizo, fue cerrar los ojos para dejar de escuchar a Juvia. Su rostro en ese momento dejaba entrever que Gray, por aquellas palabras estaba… ¿Dolido?

* * *

...

* * *

Gray seguía con su ya típica en él, mirada seria, sin ningún gesto aparente en su rostro. Cómo si todo ello no le importase lo más mínimo. Al fin y al cabo, siempre era lo mismo con Juvia. No importa las veces que ella dijera que lo amaba. Él, simplemente, no podía decirle que la amaba. Él no era así. Al fin y al cabo, él era Gray. Aquel que temía la perdida de alguien a quien amaba. Y, es que, todo aquel al que Gray amaba, no terminaba bien. Ur, Ultear, Silver… Todos se sacrificaron en un principio por él. Sin pedir nada a cambio. Y eso a Gray, aunque no quisiese aceptarlo, le dolía con todo el dolor de su corazón. Y ya no podía permitirlo más. Estaba harto… cansado de siempre lo mismo. De ver que las personas a las que amaba, se iban para siempre. Estaba harto de sufrir, pero sobretodo, estaba harto de hacer sufrir a aquellas personas a las que él, aún sin decirlo, quería con toda su alma.

* * *

...

* * *

Y allí estaba él, viendo sufrir a Juvia. Preguntándose, que pudo ver ella en él, justamente en él que la flechó de esa manera. Aún con la indiferencia que solía tratarla, ella se había obsesionado con él. Pero aquello que sentía Juvia por él, no era obsesión. Era amor, y Gray lo sabía perfectamente. Sabía que ella había sufrido por él muchísimo. Y aunque no lo dijera, eso a él, no le gustaba. Él tenía corazón, aunque éste llorase por todas las pérdidas que tuvo que soportar. Y ver sufrir a Juvia le dolía. Le dolía infinitamente. Porque no podía darse el lujo de caer rendido a ella. De enamorarse cómo un idiota y perder la cabeza por ella. No porque ella no fuese suficiente para él, sino, todo lo contrario. Ella era demasiado buena para él. Gray sabía que era demasiado tarde. Ya había caído. Se había enamorado lo suficiente de aquella alocada y hermosa peliazul que le había puesto su mundo patas arriba.

Y Gray no podía, por nada del mundo, permitir que ella, cómo todos los que se sacrificaron para que él viviese, hiciese lo mismo. El propio Gray lo tenía claro. No permitiría que a Juvia le pasase lo mismo. Aún si con ello, tenía que fingir que ella no le importase. Aún sí, cómo era el caso, a él si le importase. Porque lo que no podían decir las palabras, los hechos lo demostraban. Y es que, Gray amaba a Juvia con todas las fuerzas de su corazón. Y en el fondo, eso, el propio Gray lo sabía perfectamente, pero no quería decirlo. Porque en el momento en el que sus labios le dijesen a Juvia te quiero sabía que no habría marcha atrás. Sabía que el momento en el que se entregase a Juvia, todo cambiaría y ya nunca podría alejarse de ella. Pero, si algo sabía Gray, es que a ella no la perdería. No lo iba a permitir. Porque él tenía una misión que cumplir y no podía permitir que Juvia se viese envuelta en aquello. Él debía terminar con E.N.D.

* * *

...

* * *

El joven de cabellos negros dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir del lugar, aun con la chica de cabellos azulados llorando. Cada lágrima que la chica dejaba caer por su rostro, le aterrizaba a él en su corazón cómo un puñal que lo atravesaba una y otra vez sin cesar. Puñales de hielo que él mismo creaba. Y se odió por ello. Se odió tanto que hasta él quiso llorar. Por hacerla sufrir. Era una espiral de sentimientos. Si ella sufría él sufría, y viceversa. Ambos sufrían. Ambos lloraban a su manera. Y, lo único que los tenía separados, era el miedo de Gray de perder a alguien más. Gray quiso girarse y decirle que la quería. Que la amaba con todas sus fuerzas y que le dolía en el alma verla -y hacerla- sufrir. Qué él también quería entregarse a ella y ser suyo una y otra vez. Qué la deseaba cómo a nada. Pero, una vez más, no lo hizo y volvió a dejar escapar otra oportunidad de, a lo mejor, ser feliz. Estaba claro que se arrepentiría, de nuevo, una vez más. Porque, Gray luchaba, y luchaba por todos ellos, por los que estaban, por los que no, por Fairy Tail y, por Juvia. Porque los amaba a todos y él mismo, haría cualquier cosa por que ellos estuviesen bien.

Y Juvia se preguntó, en ese preciso momento, si algún día, Gray tendría la suficiente valentía cómo para avanzar y superar sus miedos y sus más temores internos y ser sincero con él mismo. Y cuando lo hiciese, -si es que lo hacía- ella estaría ahí, esperándolo con los brazos abiertos. Sabía que seguiría protegiéndola -a su manera-. Y ambos se amarían por el resto de sus vidas. Por eso, aunque a Juvia le doliese, le esperaría el tiempo que hiciese falta. Porque dentro de ella, sabía que un futuro con su querido Gray-sama, merecía la suficiente pena cómo para soportarlo todo. Absolutamente todo. Al fin y al cabo, por descabellado que pareciese, el hielo no puede existir sin el agua. Y los dos lo sabían, porque el corazón quiere lo que quiere.~

* * *

...

* * *

(Drip, drip drop)

(Una vez más, estaba lloviendo. Una vez más, esas gotas de agua se convertían en estacas de hielo)

(Una vez más, una mujer de la lluvia lloraba. No lloraba por ser rechazada, lloraba porque era amada)


End file.
